


Teen Justice

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Series: Teen Justice 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M, Robin left the team instead of Wally, Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover, in which Robin from Teen Titans is Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artemis told Wally she wanted to leave the team, go to college, and live a normal life, and when Wally, in turn, said he couldn't, that Kid Flash was who he was, Artemis dumped him and went Stanford on her own. It was Robin, of all people, who left the team next, not because he was hanging up his cowl, but because Batman had insisted on him leading a new team in Jump City called the Teen Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in no way follows any canon. At all. Other than Artemis leaving. I've had this idea bouncing around for a while, so I needed to write it. *Takes canon for Young Justice, Teen Titans, and Teen Titans Go and throws it out the window*

He was mad--no, wrong, he was pissed. How could they do this? It just wasn't fair. First, the girl he was pretty sure he _loved_  dumped him because she wanted to be normal, then he found out his best friend was leaving too, only Dick didn't get a choice like Artemis did. Ok, maybe Wally wasn't exactly pissed, per say; he was veering little more to the side of heartbroken. What did he do to deserve losing his girlfriend and his best friend all at once?

At least Robin wasn't breaking us with him. He'd just be far away. When you were a speedster, that wasn't to big of a deal. If Wally was desperate, he could always just run out to Jump City. Oh god, he was going to be all the way out in California, with a different team, and way too far away from Kid Flash. If Wally was _really_ desperate, he'd just have to go with Dick, because he really couldn't stand being that far away from the Boy Wonder.

He wanted to be happy for Dick, he really did, but it was harder than he thought. To Dick, this was his chance to prove himself, to show that not only was he capable of doing just fine without Batman breathing down his neck, but that he was able to lead his own team, the Teen Titans, as they were being called. Robin had been so excited when he told Wally about it, too, so he had attempted to feign happiness over the news. He did so pretty well, in his opinion.

Only, he really didn't hide it that well, because the second Robin's smile fell, he knew he'd been caught. Dick had put a comforting arm around his shoulder, telling him that it'd be ok, and he'd call as much as he could, and that he'd zeta over to visit as often as possible. Wally tried to keep smiling, he really did, but it didn't work and he'd broken down. He'd blubbered in a very unmanly fashion about how first Artemis left and now Dick was leaving too and he couldn't take it. The arm slung across his shoulders turned into a tight embrace, with murmured words of encouragement against the skin of his neck. And ugh, it made Wally feel like he was being such a girl and un-hero-like (Dick had used the word unheroic but it really wasn't what Wally meant).

Now, however, Dick was gone and all the redhead could do was mope. His teammates tried to console him, but nothing they said helped at all. Kaldur had awkwardly patted him on the back, saying that Robin and Artemis were both still his friends, although Wally didn't think it felt very sincere; at least he tried. M'gann's solution was to binge watch a ton of movies on Netflix, which she had roped Kon-El into as well. Kid Flash lost interest about twenty minutes into the first flick, and Conner had been angry that it didn't help. Zatanna used food, shoving all kinds of sweets into Wally's stomach--several of them came back up later.

When no one was able to comfort Wally, he'd fallen into a pattern of lethargy and over exertion. One day, he'd spend the entire day hidden away in his room, refusing to get out of bed, and the next he'd obsessively train until he grew dizzy. Then he would refuse to eat. His advanced metabolism required the speedster to eat much more than a regular human, but his frequent trips to the kitchen had become sporadic. The team chalked  the cause of his mood swings up to be his breakup with Artemis, when in reality, it was the absence of one Dick Greyson that was killing him.

The first time Wally's phone rang, he ignored it. Unless it was Dick, he had no interest in talking. However, when it immediately rang again, he rolled over to check it, and was greeted with a picture of Robin and the contact name 'Boy Wonderful :P'. He couldn't answer it fast enough, which was saying something because he had super speed.

" _Hey KF,_ " Robin said, sounding like a weird mix of exhausted, excited, and sad, if that were even possible. Which it was. When it came to Dick, Wally could almost always tell how he was feeling, because of how close they were.

"Hey Rob! How's Jump City?" Wally responded. All at once, all the light, the energy, the life that had left him in the week that Dick had been gone, returned to him, just from hearing the younger boy's voice. He was glad to be in his room, where the rest of the team couldn't see him. They would have made fun of him if they could.

" _It's not Gotham, so it's a lot safer, but it's just not home. I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually,_ " Dick easily admitted his homesickness to his best friend. " _The tower is awesome; the tech here is so, so_...out _novative_."

Wally laughed at Robin's struggle with English. "I'm not even going to ask. So what about the team--the Titans, right?" Wally asked. He hoped that there weren't any lovable, albeit dorky, redheads there to take his place.

" _You already know one of them. Garfield's on the team. He's still green, of course_ ," Robin began. That was good; these kids were probably all younger than Dick if Beast Boy was there. " _There's this genius that they call Cyborg. He's, obviously, a cyborg._ "

"Any hot girls?" Wally inquired, the accompanying eyebrow wiggle lost on Robin since he couldn't see it. "Come on, dude, I know there's got to be at least one."

" _Well, there's Raven, although I can't exactly say she's hot, since I haven't seen her without her being completely covered up with this full body cloak she wears. I've barely seen her face. But there's also Starfire. She's from the planet Tamaran--she's the princess, actually, and oh_ man."

"She's that hot? Tell me about her, bro." He sort of didn't want to know; the idea of just having come out of a relationship and then hearing his buddy's new potential relationship might make him jealous. He supposed it wouldn't be too unbearable if it meant hearing Robin talk.

" _She's kind of ditsy, I guess, but that's because she's still getting used to Earth. She has a hard time understanding some things--that's kind of cute in a way. She's really hot though. Apparently, on Tamaran, they don't exactly try to cover up well. Maybe it's really hot there and they can't wear a lot of clothes. She's got this super long red hair, well, it's got a sort of pink to it, but it's closer to red._ " And there it was. the lovable, dorky redhead. And it was a girl. Robin's attention would be given to her easily, and Wally would be left in the dust (metaphorically, of course; he was too fast to be actually left in the dust).

"Sounds great. You think anything will happen there?" Wally asked. If he knew Dick, and obviously he did, the Boy Wonder would probably try to ignore it at first, because a girlfriend was the last thing he needed, and he'd probably say that dating someone you worked with could be risky. But eventually, he'd go for it.

" _Maybe. I'm really busy, you know? And it might be a little weird, dating someone on my team, especially since I'm the leader._ " Yep, called it. Wally knew Dick better than anyone else. " _Hey, is something wrong? You sound kind of down._ "

The only problem with being the person who knew Dick so well was that Dick could read Wally just as well. "I'm ok. I'm still getting over Artemis, and I kind of miss you a little, but I'll be ok. Really, it's no big deal."

For a few seconds, the line went silent and Wally thought he might have lost Robin (Mount Justice had terrible phone signal). Then he heard the younger boy sigh and realized that he wasn't fooling him at all. " _If you say so, Wallman. I've gotta go. I know it's kind of late there, so I don't want to keep you up, and Beast Boy and Cyborg just ordered pizza and it should be here by now._ "

"Alright, Rob, I'll talk to you again soon, dude," the speedster replied, and then the call ended and he dropped his phone down on the bed. It just wasn't fair; it wasn't fair for his best friend to be all the way in California and he was stuck going between Mount Justice and Central City.


	2. Whelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a nightmare. He really misses Dick, but they don't talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from under rock* Oh hi! 'S up, bruh? Did I mention I have a Tumblr? Well, yes, I do, and I will gladly accept any (non-smut) prompts. I'm literally-dont-care, so check me out! *slinks back under rock*

Dick was sort of confused. He liked his new job, but it wasn't...fulfilling? No, no, that wasn't it. He wasn't underwhelmed with the position, but he wasn't necessarily overwhelmed either, he was just, well, whelmed. He was starting to think he didn't exaxtly _like_ being so unenthused. What was missing--what could possibly be missing? There wasn't a shortage of vilians in Jump City, thanks to the HIVE. As leader, he had plenty of responsibilities. The other Titans were nice enough. So why did it seem like something was absent?

The first time he called Wally, they spent a good chunk of time talking about Starfire. He was pretty sure she liked him; in fact, she probably liked him more than he liked her. Wally seemed to think something would happen there, though. Robin couldn't really care less about whether or not he and Starfire went out, he just thought she was attractive. He was sure he'd get over her in no time.

The he first time Kid Flash called Robin, he answered on the first ring. Wally wasn't the only one who missed his best friend, after all. It was kind of late, but Dick didn't mind. He was used to being up at pre-dawn hours because of Batman anyway, so when his phone rang at two in the morning he picked it up without a second thought.

" _Hey Bro, I know it's late there but I'm kind of bored_ ," Wally laughed, although it sounded a little forced. " _So what's up? I'm not, like, waking you up or anything, right?_ "

"No, no, I was already awake. I'm still getting used to the time zone change, and I've been staying up later to help me adjust," Dick assured him. After a moment, a thought hit him. "Dude, it's even later there! What are _you_ doing up?"

" _Oh, I uh, might not be able to sleep. See, I wasfineuntilIsortofhad--_ " after that point, Wally's words had become too smushed together to understand, since he was speed-talking. Dick was pretty sure he heard the words bad dream in there somewhere, but he wasn't sure. Speedsters just had to do everything fast, didn't they? The thought spurred some inappropriate questions in Robin's head that he'd have to ask Wally later, when he wasn't entirely embarrassed at the fact that it even popped into his head.

"KF, slow down," he broke in, effectively stopping the stream of syllables from the other end. "Bad dream? What happened?"

" _I had a dream that those crazy HIVE people kicked you guys' butts, which would never actually happen, I know, and then...I just needed hear your voice, ok?_ " Kid Flash mumbled.

"Wally," Dick sighed. "It's ok if you miss me. I miss you too. I miss the whole team. These guys are great, but they're not you. No amount of hot alien chicks can change that."

" _I know, I know. I'm ok, really. It's not a big deal. You don't need to worry about me, Rob. You've got bigger problems_ ," Wally brushed off. " _I'm sure those kids are a handful._ "

"Not really; Raven pretty much keeps to herself, Starfire is super friendly, and Beast Boy and Cyborg usually just play video games if we're not doing something important."

" _So do they all go by their hero identities?_ " Robin knew he just wanted to stop talking about how he felt, but it wasn't like he was going to force Kid Flash to talk about his emotions. If he wanted Dick to know, he would tell him.

"Well, Raven doesn't actually have another identity, and Star's is just her name translated from her native language. Cyborg is sort of the only guy around who's half robot, and I can count on one hand how many people who have green skin, so he and Garfield don't really need to have secret identities. I'm the only one who has one," he explained.

" _Dude that's so--_ " Wally paused and yawned, "-- _weird_." The older boy was obviously tired, but he seemed to be determined to talk to Dick longer. " _If that were me, I'd feel like such an outsider, you know?_ "

"I haven't really felt excluded. Then again, I wouldn't say I feel included either. I'm just sort of here; I'm cluded. I'm the bossy guy in the domino mask that nobody wants to listen to," he chuckled, though he was only half joking. Being team lead really did make him the odd man out sometimes.

" _Mhm_ ," Wally grunted, followed by another yawn. He really needed to go to bed, the stupid dork. " _Don't worry, they'll get used to your mysterious Bat-rules eventually. Daddy Bats is just trying to keep you safe._ "

Kid Flash definitely needed sleep. He was agreeing with Batman; the guy who was suspicious of all Metas and wanted to keep everyone, including Wally, from knowing Dick's identity. "Wally, go to sleep."

" _Ok. But only 'cause I love you, man_." Robin could actually hear the dopey grin on Wally's face through the phone. Apparently, he was just tired (and jostled by his dream, on top of it) enough to get all mushy; not that Dick minded, because he didn't. A sappy Wally was better than a sad one.

* * *

"Hey, Mama, how's it going?" Beast Boy flirted hopelessly in the next room over. Raven grumbled something barely audible about sending him to a different dimension, but Robin wasn't paying much attention.

Cyborg was busy tinkering with something in the tower's computer system to make it run faster; Starfire was peacefulky stroking Silkie on the couch. Robin wasn't doing anything at all, unless you counted picking at the edge of his cape. There wasn't much to do on a day that wasn't plagued with crime, but he didn't have a reason to go anywhere so there was nothing to be done for his boredom.

"Robin, you are being very much of the quiet. Are you both the O and the K?" Starfire asked, innocent green eyes displaying genuine concern for the Boy Wonder.

"I'm fine; I just want something to do," Robin dismissed. "I can't help but miss my old team. They're like family...but I'll bet that after a while you guys will be, too."

"I do not have the best of the experiences with the familial units," she sighed, lips drawing tight and brows furrowing. "However I am sure that we will all become the very close companions."

Garfield came through, carrying a veggie burger, and plopped down next to Robin on the couch. "Yo Cy, how much longer before you fix the computer? I wanna play video games, brah," he whined.

"Do you not have any patience?" Raven glowered as she hovered into the room. Beast Boy huffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"It's all done," Cyborg declared; just as he backed away from the wiring an alarm went off signaling an approaching, but non-threatening, visitor. Who would be coming to the Tower?


End file.
